Midday Moon
by mrscastielftw
Summary: Sam's day off...


**Title**: Midday Moon

**Author**: mrscastielftw

**Rating**: PG – 13 (Language)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I just borrowed it and I will return it when I am finished – unfortunately.

**Characters**: Sam / Gabriel (With background implied Dean / Cas)

**Genre**: A Poor Attempt At Crack

**Summary**: "Which one is the boy with the honey brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked down again.

"That's Gabriel. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.

**Author's Note 1**: This is terrifyingly horrendous and I apologize.

**Author's Note 2**: Cassiopeia is a constellation in the northern sky and it is abbreviated as Cas.

_**Midday Moon…**_

About three things Sam was absolutely positive. First, he had broken the last seal and brought about the apocalypse. Second, there was part of him — and he didn't know how potent that part might be — that thirsted for demon blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably stuck with Gabriel until the apocalypse was over.

_Sam stands amid the trees, waiting vigilantly. Then the sounds of the forest abruptly drop out. A predator is near and it isn't likely to just be a regular run-of-the-mill bear. Gabriel appears behind him with the rustling sound of feathers. Sam doesn't turn around, he knows what he has to say and he braces himself. His voice coming out almost like a whisper, "You're impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is pale-white, ice-cold. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak like... you're from a different time." He turns to face Gabriel wearing a grey pea coat. "You never stop eating sugary foods, or drinking, or come out in the sunlight." Sam pauses, "How old are you?"_

_Gabriel smirks, "We'll say thirty-ish." _

"_How long have you been thirty-ish?"_

"_... A while."_

_It's now or never. This is the moment Sam's been waiting for, the moment Gabriel let his guard down. "I know what you are."_

_Gabriel takes a deep breath, the tension has been building and he wants to share this moment with Sam. "Say it. Out loud. __Say it."_

_Everything around them seems to freeze and the only sound Sam hears is his heart slamming against his chest. "...Vampire."_

_Gabriel looks affronted, "Um, no. Trickster…Ring any bells. Come on, frakking Archangel here." Gabriel's wings explode behind him and Sam's eye's are transfixed by the soft honey-colored feathers of Gabriel's fierce wings. Sam begins leaning towards the wings without realizing, with his fingers itching to touch the feathers. Gabriel's voice is low and soft as he asks, "Are you afraid?"_

"_No."_

"_Then ask me the most basic question: what do we eat?"_

"_Candy. You won't hurt me. You're different."_

"_This was fun. Wait until we watch _Breaking Dawn_…You…me…Isle Esme. Now wake up now Spider Monkey. I am so not hauling you anywhere on my back."_

Awareness creeps in as Sam attempts to open his eyes, but everything is too bright and head is threatening to explode. "Shit."

Gabriel sat on the opposite side of the bed and smiled at Sam, "What is it, my little Swan? Rough night?"

"Shit." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose as the events of the previous night flooded his mind.

Sam was well on his way to drunk. He figured he had earned this night of drunken respite from the pressure of impending doom. Of course, the doom that is currently being referenced has nothing to do with the apocalypse that is breathing down their necks, instead it involves his brother, an angel of the Lord, all the intense soul-searching looks you can stand, and a heaping helping of unresolved tension.

Although, Dean would certainly argue, Sam is in fact not a girl. He is simply a man who decided that his ideal stress-free night involved his favorite sweats, peace, quiet, copious amounts of alcohol, and _Twilight_. So, Sam settled on the bed with his bottle of Jack Daniels and started the movie. Just as Bella saw Edward across the lunchroom for the first time, Sam heard an ominous knock at the door. He went to answer it only to find no one was there. He checked the salt line at the door quickly and when he saw that it was unbroken, he turned back towards his bed to find Gabriel sprawled out eating popcorn and Milkduds holding Sam's bottle of Jack. He in no way needed to use his super psychic powers to know that this would not end well.

Gabriel was for the most part silent as they watched the epic love story of Bella and Edward. He may have insinuated on occasion that Sam seemed to be bit more preoccupied with Edward then the movie called for and Sam did his best to ignore the remarks. After all, if Dean had Dr. Sexy, there was no harm in Sam enjoying Edward's brilliant stage presence.

By the time Bella was attempting to flirt with Jacob, Sam had subconsciously begun to edge into Gabriel's space and the end result could technically be termed a snuggle. Sam had always been an affectionate drunk and since Jess, there hadn't been anyone to cuddle. Ruby definitely never nuzzled or anything remotely close to a hug. This was the safest Sam had felt since he was old enough to know what actually went bump in the night. He relaxed into the angel's side and knew for the next hour he wouldn't have to worry about when the other shoe was going to drop.

Sam exhaled out a contented sigh, "You can never breathe a word of this to Dean."

"Whatever you say. Ixnay on the otherbray. My lips are sealed."

"Speaking of, is it wrong that all the passionate staring reminds me of Dean and Cas?"

"No, but one of us has to tell Dean that the only sex my little Cassiopeia is going to have before marriage is with his eyes."

"It's not like you're forced to see all of it. You're. Never. Here."

"I could be…around more to assist in protecting your brothers virtue."

"I don't think that the word virtue has ever been used in that context when discussing Dean." Sam laughed to himself and stared at the screen to avoid Gabriel's eyes, "It might be nice though, if you were just here. You know, if you aren't too busy with all the smiting, punishing, tricking, and whatever else you do on a daily basis. There is an apocalypse and we could use all the, um…help that we can get."

Gabriel watched Sam's cheeks flush, "all right, I'll stay."

Sam grinned sheepishly as his hazy intoxicated brain shut down for the night and he drifted peacefully to sleep still snuggling with the archangel.

About three things Sam was absolutely positive. First, he had broken the last seal and brought about the apocalypse. Second, there was part of him — and he didn't know how potent that part might be — that thirsted for demon blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably stuck with Gabriel until the apocalypse was over…but that may not be a bad thing.


End file.
